wackopediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GuitarShredder013
Welcome! Hi GuitarShredder013 -- we are excited to have Wackopedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Wackopedia Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Yo! CarniVINE, I am your pickle!!!!!!! ***''Super!''~Nickno 23:38, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Hye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1w Yo. Edit this page. Let's talk. So, ...the conduit...CARNIVINE! Hye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1w Yo. Edit this page. Let's talk. So, ...the conduit...CARNIVINE! ***''Super!''~Nickno 23:56, 8 June 2009 (UTC) YO! GO TO MY TALK PAGE HERE TO RESPOND! yeah. Go Here Vandilize? You do it. So,...what's happening with you? Me? Oh I'm fabulous thanks for asking. And you? ***''Super!''~Nickno 00:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Carnivine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!wq!!!!!!!1 Check it out. YOUER N !TI (that is IT! spelllt baqwards) o_O youer bad. :P and I lost the game. :PPPP o_O youer bad. :P and I lost the game. :PPPP ***''Super!''~Nickno 00:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) WIKIPEDIA LOLOLOLOLOLOL!! Totally. awsome. dud. Yes, I mean dud. not dude. dude is fer stuppid peeple. Also, check out the little icon thing on the address bar. If you dont see it, you will in a few minutes. cus I just put one up,. ***''Super!''~Nickno 00:45, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Check out Fabulous It's fabulous *duh* ShamWow! I uploaded a diagram of the Shamwow evolution. check it out on the ShamPage! get it? Sham-''page''? yeah? no? owell. ShamWow? Did you see it? Page check it out. and lol to stub check out carniVINE pic go to Carnivine. See the image. Enjoy. Drink. Eat. Drink. And be Drunk. And be Married.